Wishes
by AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: "I believe in you Jim, but remember what this is riding on." Over the course of four seasons Jim Kirk must help people out and bring them happiness to fill a mysterious gauge that will grant his wish. He is being helped and guided by a man named Spock from a different universe that seems to know more about his situation and what will happen to him if he does not fill the gauge.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Au inspired by the anime Kobato **

* * *

Jim inspected himself in the mirror. He looked ready to tackle the day in his opinion. His roommate on the other hand looked like hell warmed over. The older man never was a morning person, or an afternoon person, or an evening or night person. You could say Leonard McCoy didn't like much of anything. That didn't bother Jim from befriending him as quickly as possible. Jim was doing well in his new lifestyle in his opinion. He had befriended the grumpiest person he knew, enlisted in starfleet, and decided to work part time at the pub down the street. Had he been successful in what he set out to do? Not quite.

He played with the holo-locket that hung from his neck. It had been quiet his first five days. Other than an explanation of what he was supposed to be doing, and where he needed to go he had gotten virtually nothing out of the man who spoke to him through the two-way neck charm. Jim pressed a button on the locket to reveal a holographic gauge. It was completely empty. The boy let out a sigh and sat on his bed. Leonard looked over at Jim with his usual grumpy stare.

"What's got your spirits down, kid?"

"Just bored out of my mind. I don't have any classes today and my shift doesn't start for another 4 hours. I feel like I'm dying. Throw me a bone here Bones," Jim laughed slightly at his own joke which caused the older man to roll his eyes.

"Why don't you walk around campus and see if you can get any of these girls to go for your act. I'm sure someone will find you charming."

"Oh, I'm charming now? Who knew you would warm up to me so quickly Bones," Jim said with a smirk. He sat up and looked over at the man.

"Sure, We're about as close as two tribbles, let me tell ya," Leonard's voice dripped with sarcasm as he picked a book off of his nightstand and began to read. "Go find someone else to bug."

"Fine," Jim said, getting up off of his bed and exiting the room. He headed out into the courtyard where many of the other recruits were enjoying the warm spring afternoon. There were a lot of people he could choose to strike up a conversation with, but instead he chose to sit in the shade of a tree and spectate. Nearly everyone was with someone else and seemed to be having fun. He was the odd one out, sitting by himself, but he couldn't say he wasn't having fun. The warm breeze carried with it a taste of bliss. It was enough to make even Bones feel happy. The thought made Jim laugh.

A soft sniffle shook Jim from his thoughts though. His eyebrows knit together as he listened for it again. It came from behind him. He leaned to look around the tree and saw a small figure curled into a ball, facing away from the courtyard, hoping not to be seen. Jim scooted next to the girl and lightly touched her back. She looked up at him in surprise, her face stained with tears. He gave her a kind smile which she failed to reciprocate, but she did not scoot away. Jim rubbed her back slightly, comfortingly.

"It is going to be okay," he whispered.

"I don't know," she sniffled.

"Trust me, I know it will. Everything hurts for a while, but then you just have to stand up and realize that because you have hurt, you have become stronger. They were probably a dick anyway."

The girl laughed lightly, "I guess they were, kind of." She wiped her tears and sat up straight. She turned to Jim and reciprocated his soft smile.

"See? That is better. It is already starting to become okay. Tell ya what, stop by the pub down the street this evening and I'll give ya a drink on the house." Jim grinned from ear to ear.

"That is alright, I don't really drink, but thank you." The girl stood and brushed off her uniform. "My name is Tamie, by the way. Thanks for cheering me up." She held a hand out to Jim which he took and stood.

"Name's Jim Kirk, if you didn't already know," he winked.

"Oh I know," she giggled. "The whole world knows."

"Yeah," Jim scratched his head sheepishly. "Wish it was for something a little less crappy, but hey, I'm famous. How about I walk you back to your dorm and you can tell me about your Ex?"

"I would like that," Tamie said softly.

Jim followed the girl, happy to finally have found something to do with his afternoon. He laughed whole-heartedly at the stories Tamie would tell him about her previous relationship. Tamie actually swung for the other team, which was a slight disappointment to Jim, but he was glad to have another friend. Her girlfriend had broken up with her that morning via text and she didn't have anyone to talk to about it because all of her friends were back home in Wisconsin, and her roommate was always out. She expressed her gratitude to Jim for him saying such kind words to her. Jim smiled sheepishly and brushed it off as nothing, which she just laughed at. When they arrived at her dorm door Jim pulled her into a hug.

"I really do believe everything will be okay. Trust me, I have a whole lifetime of not okay to wallow over, and well, I'm doing pretty okay," he laughed and kissed her forehead lightly.

Tamie smiled, "thanks Jim." She turned and walked into her dorm with a wave.

Jim stared at the door with a smile. His brows knit together again. He was not sure why he had given her a kiss on the forehead. He normally never showed such affection to his friends. It felt right for him to do it though. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the girls' dorms and back towards the boys'. His hand mindlessly played with the locket. He pressed the button to reveal the gauge and stopped in his tracks. At the bottom of the gauge was a small line of blue. He looked back toward the dorms he had just exited and a grin filled his face.

"Thanks Tamie," he muttered lightly.

The hologram of the gauge was replaced with the face of a man. He looked pleased to see the boy.

"Jim, I see you have cured someone's ailments. Though at this rate it will take you longer than a year to fill the gauge, and a year is all you have," the man spoke sternly.

"Come on Spock, I'm just getting settled in. I'll have the gauge filled in no time, don't you worry." Jim winked at the older man as he continued walking again.

"I believe in you Jim, but remember what this is riding on."

"I know," Jim sighed. "Hey Spock, if there is another me in your universe, does that mean that there is another you in mine?"

"I do not know Jim, perhaps. There is a strong possibility."

"I wonder if he is as much of a stick in the mud as you," Jim laughed lightly and the man in the hologram nearly rolled his eyes.

"You two are so much alike it is hard to believe that you live such different lives," Spock spoke tenderly.

"Hey, because of this whole thing, would it be possible that your Jim could in some way affect me?"

"Perhaps, why do you ask?"

"I just did something this afternoon that I normally wouldn't. It was actually to the girl I helped out. I had kissed her forehead, and it was nice, but weird."

The older man in the hologram smiled. "It was how my Jim's mother would show him affection when he was scared or sad when he was younger. I am not surprised that it would go through to you. Do not worry though, you are still you."

"That is good," Jim sighed. he glanced down at his watch and silently cursed. "Hey, I have to go, my shift at the pub starts in about thirty minutes. I'll keep you posted."

"Live long and prosper," Spock said as Jim closed the locket.

The blonde raced back to his dorm and changed into his bartending outfit. He waved to Bones who rolled his eyes at the boy, unsurprised that he would be rushing to get to work on time. As he raced across the pavement he had to dodge around quite a few people before making it into the pub with five minutes to spare. He clocked in a walked behind the bar almost out of breath.

"Great timing there cutie," the other bartender laughed lightly. She had bright ginger hair and fluorescent green skin. Jim smiled at her. "I'm Gaila by the way."

"Jim Kirk," Jim said as he went to work.

"I know," Gaila gave him a smile as she mixed a few drinks.

"Not surprised," Jim winked and took some orders from customers that began to file in.

Jim was too busy mixing drinks to really carry a conversation with any of the customers or his co-worker. He liked the atmosphere though. Everyone was lively and the music was upbeat. A few of the customers offered to buy him a drink but he would politely decline, not wanting to get fired after just starting. Gaila would laugh lightly every time someone offered. Jim could tell she had been working here a while. No one tried to mess with her and make her break the rules even with her excessive charm.

A familiar face made its way up to the counter through the crowd and Jim couldn't help his grin.

"Uhura, good to see ya."

"Of course you work here," she laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "Give me two Kardassian sunrises, and hold the flirting. I'm here with a date."

"Oh really?" Jim started mixing the drinks. "What's his name? And he can't be more handsome than me," he winked.

"Oh trust me he is, and you aren't getting anything out of me," She took her drinks and with a flick of her long ponytail, retreated into the crowd. Jim's eyes followed her to the table she sat at with her date, but the man's back was to him.

"Dammit," Jim cursed.

"Jealous?" Gaila asked smugly.

"Hardly, I just want to know who her date is. Says he is hotter than me, but I don't believe it," Jim said with a wink.

"Well, why don't you go and bus some tables for me and find out?" Gaila winked.

Jim smiled, "you sure you can manage by yourself?" he joked, though he knew she could. She just rolled her eyes at him and tossed him the dirty dish bin before waving him off.

Jim stepped out from the bar and started to make his way around the room, picking up dishes here and there and wiping off tables. He was still too far off from Uhura to see her date. He decided to make a loop around the room and pull in closer from behind Uhura so he could have the right angle to see the man. After stumbling past a few customers and nearly dropping the dishes three times Jim was close enough to catch a glimpse of the pointy-eared, dark eyed, bowl cut features of Uhura's date. Along with his surprise Jim had to admit that the man was handsome. He wasn't sure if it was more than him, but he was aesthetically pleasing. He chuckled lightly and finished cleaning. Upon his return to the bar Gaila bombarded him with questions.

"So is he handsome? Or is he weird? Alien or Human?"

"Alien, Vulcan to be precise. He has that weird Vulcan haircut going on, but he makes it work. He is handsome, but I'm not so sure he is more handsome than me, of course I am pretty hard to beat, but he gives me a run for my money. Of course I only saw him from a distance and in low lighting. I'm not a perfect judge," Jim chuckled as he turned and gave more customers their drinks.

"I'm not sure if you are being modest or pompous right now," Gaila laughed.

"A little bit of both. I can admit when someone is pretty good looking, but look at me?" Jim gestured to himself with a wink.

Gaila laughed and went back to serving. The night went on with the two trading off busing tables and both serving drinks. By eleven thirty the crowd had thinned to a small pool of people. Uhura and her date were among them. Uhura seemed to be waning a bit over her tipsy mark, but her date looked almost unaffected even after consuming almost twice as much as her. Jim had started ushering others out of the pub while Gaila cleaned up, getting ready to close. He approached the table Uhura and her date sat at and gave them a smile.

"Will you be fine taking her back to her room?" Jim asked politely.

"I can adequately escort her back by myself, thank you for your concern." The man spoke as he stood. He handed Jim some money. "That should cover our drinks for the night."

"Thanks," Jim muttered. "Oh yeah, Uhura failed to mention your name, she is kind of a friend of mine and I just wanted to know who she was with."

"Although it is none of your business, as Miss Uhura has informed me, my name is Spock." With that the Vulcan lightly pulled Uhura from her seat and guided her out the door.

Jim smiled to himself as he cleared the rest of the pub and cleaned up with Gaila. When everything was done they clocked out and headed back for the academy. Jim walked Gaila to her room which he found out she shared with Uhura after bumping into Spock on the way into the building. He bid Gaila a good night and went back to his dorm to get some rest before his morning classes. Though laying in his bed he could not find sleep. He mindlessly played with his locket and thought about the man in the hologram. Then he thought of the man at the bar and in the hallway of the girl's dorms.

Older Spock told him of the close relationship he had with his Jim. A friendship that had actually led to the situation he was currently in. He had found the Spock in his universe. He seemed to be very similar to the Spock he talked to through the locket and it made him smile. Jim wondered if he could have a relationship with this Spock as the other Spock had with his Jim. Perhaps, he thought to himself as he pressed the button to pull up the gauge. The thin blue line cast a glow around the room. He had so far to go and only a year to fill it. He let out a sigh and rolled over, turning off the hologram. He slowly drifted into a restful sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shadowy figures stood about, and soft sobbing rang through his ears. Figures that seemed to be made of light approached from the other side. Both sides looked grim and regretful. The sobbing continued and all of the faces turned to look above him. He as well looked up and could see the contorted and tear stained face of his best friend, his brother, his soulmate. He reached up and lightly touched the man's cheek and wiped away the tears.

"It is alright T'hy'la, everything will be okay. I promise," his voice was strained as he spoke comforting words.

"Jim," the ever emotionless Vulcan could not stop his sobs. He held the man close as the dark and light figures watched with remorse. They could not believe what had happened.

Jim moved carefully in Spock's arms and kissed the man's forehead. "Everything will be okay."

Spock nodded softly as the man let out his last breath. He looked out at the crowd of alien figures for an answer. The leaders looked to each other then back two the men, only one answer could solve this.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jim awoke groggily and shook his head. His dream felt so real. He looked around his dorm room and found Bones to be awake before him, which was unusual. He smiled over at the man who glared back. The man had yet to have his morning coffee.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Jim asked playfully.

"Your weird muttering in Vulcan is what," Bones snapped. "Woke me up."

"Sorry," Jim chuckled. "I was having a pretty vivid dream. Felt more like a memory than a dream though."

"I don't have time for your cryptic, night time, fantasies," Bones muttered. "Get dressed so we can go to the mess hall. I need my morning coffee."

"Sure thing," Jim said as he slipped on his cadet uniform. He fixed his locket to sit comfortably under his shirt and thought about the other Jim. He looked into the mirror and wondered if he looked as much like the other Jim as Spock looked like other Spock. After hearing grumbling from Bones, Jim turned away from the mirror and slipped on his shoes before being pushed out the door and to the mess hall.

After arriving in the room Bones immediately went for the coffee and got himself a cup. Having the earliest medical class he waved to Jim with his coffee and set off for his lesson. Jim got himself some eggs and toast as well as a cup of coffee and sat by himself. He pulled his locket from under his uniform and opened it to call Older Spock. The man answered with a smile.

"Good morning, Jim."

"Morning Spock, I have a question. Along with a few personality quirks, would it also be possible that I may see some of your Jim's memories?" Jim asked as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"It is a possibility. Have you seen some of his memories?"

"I think so. I had a really vivid dream last night," Jim's attention was caught by someone walking just outside the mess hall windows. He smiled to himself which caught the attention of the man in the hologram.

"What was the dream about?"

"Ah," Jim turned his attention back to the hologram. "There were dark figures and light figures, and you were there, and you were crying over me or something like that." Jim chuckled. "It isn't really important. I did meet the Spock from my universe though. You two look so much alike."

"Fascinating," Spock said with a curious smile. "Well Jim, you work on filling the gauge. And do tell me if you become friends with your Spock.I must go now though, I have terms to negotiate on an alien planet. Live long and prosper."

"See ya," Jim said as he closed the locket. He watched the dark haired figure round the corner, enter the mess hall, and grab some fruit before sitting at a table by himself, his eyes scanning over a PADD. Jim contemplated going over and sitting by him with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim picked up his tray and walked across the mess hall. A stupid grin lit up his features as eyes of passersby followed him to the seat across from the commander. The man lifted one of his eyebrows and looked away from his PADD and toward the blonde who happily ate his breakfast across from him. Jim smiled at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Spock's tone was stern and curious.

"Thought we could keep each other company during our morning meal, seeing as neither of us was sitting by anyone," Jim said nonchalantly.

"I do not require company while having a meal, more so that of someone I do not know." Spock's attention went back to his PADD, hoping his blunt comment would drive off the unwanted guest.

"Well we know each other a little. We met last night, and we both know Uhura. So that kind of counts," Jim chuckled softly. "Plus I wouldn't mind getting to know you. You won over Uhura which seems to be a feat, so you must be a pretty cool guy."

Spock sighed inwardly and set his PADD onto the table. "I am not against meeting new people, but you have not only interrupted my work, I can also tell that you are cavalier, a womanizer, and headstrong. Three characteristics I am not particular to having by my side."

With that Spock stood, gathered his things and headed for the exit of the mess hall. Jim quickly finished his food, dumped his tray and followed Spock. The man eyed him curiously and quickened his pace which Jim matched.

"You aren't completely off, but I'm not a terrible person," Jim smiled. "Come on, I have a feeling we would make pretty great friends."

"What has brought you to this assumption?"

"It is just a feeling. You know?" Jim couldn't help but use wide gestures to explain himself.

"Illogical," Spock breathed as he turned a corner. "If you wish to follow me to the lesson I am teaching than I would advise you not to. I will call the admiral for harassment."

Jim sighed, "whatever Spock. But I'm not giving up on you." He winked to the Vulcan as a goodbye before turning and heading to his class.

Jim sat through his lesson though he didn't really pay any attention. His mind traveled back to the dream he had the night before, then to both Spocks, and onto how he can fill the gauge, which was a harder task than he had hoped for. Of course the closest he could get to making someone genuinely happy would be telling them a joke, or having sex with them. While Jim was okay with becoming the campus whore, it didn't seem like the best or most efficient plan. He sighed and let his head drift onto his desk.

"Care to share something with us Cadet Kirk?" The professor asked.

"I was just thinking that becoming the campus whore probably wasn't the best way to make friends," Jim smirked. The class laughed lightly.

The professor rolled her eyes, "try focusing on the lesson instead of your penis and maybe you'll advance from being a cadet in six years."

The class snickered again and Jim just shot the professor a smile. She went back to teaching without acknowledging him further. Jim tapped on his locket underneath his uniform, willing the class to pass by faster. He turned to face the window and watched the lazy afternoon sun beat down on the courtyard; its warmth beckoning him. He could feel the tension in the room as everyone else's attention slowly shifted from the professor to the windows, his interruption being enough to stray their focus. He silently laughed to himself and a group thought spread around the room; everyone slowly ticking down the seconds until they would be released. Jim heard the professor sigh as the minute hand was so close to finishing up the hour.

"Class is dismissed," she called.

No one was quick enough when gathering their things and exiting the door. They all rushed out onto the courtyard and dumped their things onto the grass, eager to get some of the warm rays. Jim waited by the doors, listening for the rush of the other cadets signaling the release of another class. He pushed his way through the small crowd and back into the building, heading against the crowd to the class they just came out of. He leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for the last person to exit. It took nearly ten minutes but Spock exited with a side glance to Jim and a minute raise of his eyebrows. He kept his attention on his PADD as Jim matched his pace.

"How was your class Spock? Which class do you teach?" Jim asked curiously.

"The class was adequate, and I teach Science and Advanced Xenolinguistics if you must know." Spock never took his eyes off of the PADD as he exited the building.

"Unsurprising," Jim laughed lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are Vulcan, and Vulcan's are really intelligent. So it isn't much of a surprise that you would be a professor in both of those subjects. It is also pretty admirable," Jim smiled.

Spock's attention turned from the PADD to the blonde beside him. It was strange for him to get what seemed to be a compliment on his intelligence from a human. Nor was it common back on Vulcan for him to be complimented at all. Tormented perhaps, but not complemented. Perhaps he had misjudged the cadet.

"Fascinating," Spock muttered.

Jim knit his eyebrows at the half Vulcan before the man turned back to his PADD. Looking it over Jim could tell he was looking over the same schematics since this morning.

"Is there something wrong with the schematics? You have been looking over them since this morning."

"Not that it is any of your business, I am trying to fix a bug in a system I am programming," Spock once again noted on his want for Jim to not be there.

Jim stepped a little closer to better look at the PADD. Spock's muscles stiffened as he became uncomfortable with how close the cadet had come to him. His attention was taken from Jim's arm that was almost touching his when the man pointed to the screen.

"Fix this equation here, and this one here, and reverse the polarity on these two and it should be fixed," Jim said.

Spock raised an eyebrow and did as Jim said. He did a small test run of the program and it ran perfectly. He eyed the man that stood beside him. He was more intelligent than he had assumed him to be. He was really starting to rethink the judgement he had placed upon him from what Uhura had told him, and from what he had observed the evening before and that morning. He tucked the PADD under his arm and stopped in his tracks.

"Thank you Cadet, your input has been much appreciated and perhaps I have misjudged you. But seeing as we are merely acquaintances I would like to ask that we part ways here. I am heading to the private living quarters they have provided me as a professor and would not like you to follow me."

"Sure thing Spock, I had somewhere to be anyway," Jim winked.

"Also, I am a higher rank than you and you should address me as Commander and not so informally." Spock's voice grew more stern as he grew more irritated with the blonde man.

"Whatever you say Commander," Jim teased as turned away and waved.

Spock sighed inwardly. He would need to meditate to control his human side if he was going to have to put up more with Cadet Kirk.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Gaila, what is our most delicious dessert in your opinion?" Jim asked as he mixed some drinks.

"Probably the Chocolate Lava Cake; why?" She looked Jim over amused.

"Because some bitches over there," He nodded to his left, "decided they would gossip about one of the girls at the bar and called her fat and ugly."

Gaila's smile widened at the boy and she disappeared into the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later with one of the cakes. She handed it to him when he was done mixing a drink. "You are such a cutie."

Jim grabbed a napkin and quickly wrote something on it before heading to the left end of the bar and setting it down in front of a girl who was silently crying to herself. She looked up surprised and Jim shot her a smile and a thumbs up before returning to the main part of the bar. The girl looked down to the cake and the napkin that sat beside it. She picked it up and read the scrawl across it. 'Cheer up. You're beautiful.' She wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled up at Jim though he wasn't looking. She silently thanked him as she dug into the lava cake. The night went by rather quickly and uneventfully. Jim wished Uhura and Spock would have stopped by so he could pester them a little and try to win them over. Though he figured Uhura probably wasn't in the best shape to drink for the next few days. Jim ushered out the last of the guests and began to mop the floor as Gaila wiped down the bar.

"You know you are probably one of the sweetest guys I have ever met," Gaila smiled at him and leaned against the bar. "I heard from my friend Tamie that you helped her out the other day and now you go and do this for the girl at the bar."

"You could say it is a goal of mine to help out a bunch of people and bring them happiness," Jim chuckled softly to himself.

"Jim Kirk, why can't there be more guys like you in the universe." Gaila sighed dramatically and pretend fainted on the bar top. "Why you could have anyone that you wanted with that kind of charm."

Jim laughed and Gaila did as well. She slipped off of the countertop and started cleaning off tables. She continuously side glanced at Jim with a smile. "I'm serious though. Anyone would be lucky to date you."

"Well, I'm not currently looking but whenever I am," Jim held his hand up to his ear like a phone and mouthed the words 'call me'.

Gaila laughed and smacked him in the butt with the towel. "Unfortunately for you along with drinking on the job our boss also frowns upon dating among coworkers. Which is too bad because I am a pretty good catch." She winked.

"And you were calling me pompous?" Jim quirked an eyebrow before he got a playful glare from Gaila. He laughed as he continued mopping the floor. When the two finished up Jim walked Gaila back to her dorm again and she couldn't help but call him a cutie and compliment his kindness before turning in for the night.

Jim chuckled to himself as he walked back to his dorm. He pulled out his locket and checked the gauge. His smile grew as he saw the gauge was now halfway to the first of five marks along the edge. It had filled more than he had expected. He quickly opened the locket to call other Spock. The man greeted him with a small smile.

"The bar has moved more than I thought it would for only helping out one person today," Jim was enthusiastic.

"The measurement of the happiness you can bring to one person can vary. Of course you can also help more than one person without realizing it."

"If I keep this up I may finish before winter hits," Jim winked. "I also talked to the Spock in my universe and you two talk very similar. He even says 'fascinating' in the same way and at similar moments as you do." He chuckled lightly.

"Fascinating," Spock said with a small quirk of his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, when you first met your Jim what was your impression of him?" Jim looked curiously at the hologram of the older man.

"I found him to be cavalier, a womanizer, and headstrong; as well as intelligent, determined, and caring. Though the latter I did not know until I got to know him better."

Jim couldn't hold back his laughter and other Spock gave him a curious gaze. "The Spock in my universe called me the exact same this morning. Well the first half of what you said at least. I guess I am a lot like your Jim. I just hope he eventually sees what you saw in your Jim."

"Yes, hopefully. It would be a shame if you two were not able to find a friend in each other."

Jim arrived at his dorm door and stood outside it for a moment. "I better call it a night. I will check in with you tomorrow. See ya Spock."

"Live Long and Prosper, Jim."

Jim walked into his room quietly, trying not to disturb his roommate. He did not want to face the wrath of the dragon at this hour. He slipped into his boxers and under his covers near soundlessly and turned to watch his roommate. The man's breathing remained slow and even and Jim sighed in relief. Feeling at ease he slipped comfortably into sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You seem to be progressing exponentially in your chess skills Jim. I am impressed." Spock moved his piece carefully across the board.

"I like to think that I will be able to beat you within the next two games." Jim smirked and moved his piece confidently.

"That is checkmate," Spock called as he knocked over Jim's kings. "We will see about that Captain."

Jim sighed and reset the game. "I agree. We shall see."

Jim watched the pieces more carefully this round. His mind truly focused solely on chess. His responses to their conversation became short and less thought out as his move became more intricate and delicate. The game lasted just over an hour. Jim victoriously called checkmate on Spock; his heart aflutter with excitement at finally beating the half Vulcan. Spock could not help the smile that graced his features. It was not a loss on his part. He too felt victorious after being beaten by a worthy partner.

"I told you I could beat you within the next two games," Jim smirked.

"I did not doubt you Captain, merely questioned your logic as usual," Spock retorted.

Jim couldn't help but laugh at his commander as he set up another game for them to continue playing well into the evening. His mind less focused on the game and more on the conversation that carried between them. It became one of the few games they did not finish as the conversation was more enticing than moving the pieces across the board.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jim sprang out of bed the next morning feeling elated. He pulled on his uniform and ran his hands through his hair before he shook his roommate awake. He was met with a death glare but the man sat up and began to get dressed. Bones moved as slow as he possibly could, his morning attitude as sour as usual.

"Come on Bones, you don't want to be late to the mess hall and not be able to your coffee and to class on time. It doesn't look good when you show up late to class with a starbucks," Jim winked with a laugh.

Bones grumbled, "what has you so chipper this morning?"

"I happen to have the most brilliant idea to win over someone who is more stubborn than you when it comes to making friends," Jim said with an air of confidence.

"May god have mercy on his soul," Bones groaned as Jim ushered him out of the dorm and down to the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim's blue eyes scanned across the library. Students moved around the update tomes and carried PADDs in their hands. They sat comfortably among each other in plush chairs and at tables. Jim Kirk was here on a mission though. His eyes continued until they landed on exactly what he was looking for. In the far corner sat a few tables with layered chess sets. A smile curled his lips to his eyes. He made a beeline for the tables and studied the sets. Noone else seemed to pay them any mind but him which seemed a bonus to him. He moved around each table, sitting in the chairs occasionally changing his position and faking as if he were actually playing a game. He couldn't help that laugh that bubbled in his chest and didn't mind the looks he got for it. His plan was going to turn out well. He could feel it as he sat in a chair next to a window that was the length of the wall. He sat in the chair opposite and confidence seemed to burst from him as he jumped up from the seat and headed to the shelves, pulling down a few books he had scoped out earlier.

With the books in hand he left the building and walked with a fast pace down the halls to his first class of the day. It was a rather boring class in his opinion. He had already learned all of the material a few summers back out of boredom. He set his books out on his desk and skimmed through them, occasionally typing something down on his PADD, completely ignoring the lecture. His professor was becoming irritated and the complete disregard he had to the lesson. Jim glanced up and gave him a challenging look, his eyes scanning over the board then back to the professor. He typed something he had read from his book into his PADD then looked back to the board then the professor who looked to have calmed. Jim rolled his eyes before looking back to his book. He read one passage over and over and sighed outwardly. The specific movements of the chess pieces were more difficult than he had planned. It seemed impossible to learn it all by the end of Spock's classes. He looked back to that passage again and wrote a few things into his PADD, determined to have the entirety of the text memorized by the afternoon.

Jim continually studied the book through his next two classes as well. He occasionally would take a break and read a bit from the other book he had selected from the library. It was an easier read than the first and definitely more interesting. He would catch himself laughing lightly and calling the attention of the professor. He would simply wave them off and continue his studying. He wasn't sure why, but the study of Vulcan culture had amused him, especially when he read about the sensitivity of their hands. He would make mental notes of behaviours that would not drive Spock away completely. When he would find himself becoming too distracted by the book he would switch back to the book on Chess and suffer through learning the rest of the pieces.

When his classes came to an end he made his way across the courtyard and the the linguistics building. He had another hour before Spock's next class ended so he settled himself under a tree just outside the building and pulled out his book to study continue his study on the structure of chess again. He was nearly done with the book and he could feel his chest swell with pride. He turned through the soft pages with a brilliant smile on his face. The komorebi glinted across his eyes making them mimic the spring sky that hung above. A soft breeze took away from the intensity of the sun that begged for the heat of summer. The breeze rustled that leaves lightly, adding a symphonic sound to the white noise that surrounded Jim as he waited patiently and read intently. The perfection of the spring day settled on Jim's skin and pulled in his lungs with every breath. It sent a relaxing sensation through his body and his focus on the book began to drift. His eyes began scanning across the page trying to find his place and he frequently read the same sentence. His mind became a haze and his lids fell heavily across his eyes as the spring afternoon relaxed him further.

He was stirred awake at the sound of footsteps in the grass next to him and pages folding over in a book as it was lifted from a the ground. A nearly inaudible sigh was given to the owner of the feet. Jim's eyes blinked open and they trailed from the feet up the figure to see the stoic faced Vulcan he had set out to see. If Jim had not known any better he would have swore displeasure crossed the Vulcan's face as he stared down at the blonde. Jim stretched and gave the man a large grin.

"Spock, just the man I was waiting for." Spock gave Jim a knowing look and the boy corrected himself, "I mean, Commander."

"If you are going to borrow books from the library you are to treat them respectfully and not allow them to lay face down in the damp grass," Spock lectured.

Jim's face softened into a guilty expression and he stood, holding his hand out for the book. Spock handed it back, being sure to keep his fingers a safe enough distance to not brush with the blonde's. Jim noted this with a small smirk, his studies paying off. "It's not like I meant for it to fall like that. I just fell asleep while reading. I normally take better care, books are practically and endangered species."

Spock raised his eyebrow that smallest few millimeters he could. "A sound analogy. I feel it is safe to assume that you share the same opinion in that these texts should be well kept and treasured?"

"Absolutely." Jim's smile reached his eyes again.

"Spock seemed almost pleased with the cadet's answer. He glanced at the book in Jim's hands. "You are learning to play chess," he stated.

Jim looked down to the book dumbly before remembering what he had been sitting out there for. "Oh, no I was simply honing my skills," he lied through his teeth. "I heard that you were quite the chess player and I was waiting out here to challenge you to a game. I noticed there were some boards in the library and thought it would be the perfect place."

Spock fought the urge to sigh outwardly, "Cadet Kirk, if this is what will get you to stop following me then a game would not hurt." The Vulcan Spock calmly and nodded for Jim to lead the way. The blonde thrusted his fist upward in a gesture of success as he turned and headed for the library, the dark haired Vulcan in tow.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jim sighed in frustration as he lost for the third time in a row. He had placed his moves very carefully, almost textbook perfectly but the Vulcan saw three steps ahead of him. It had only been half an hour and Jim sat in defeat. Spock watched him groan with almost a smirk on his lips.

"You play by the textbook and I have every reason to suspect that you were lying when you said you were not learning. I assume you started only today as well," Spock's voice played on amused.

"Ah, well, yeah," Jim sighed. There was no way of hiding it. He was absolutely horrible at the sport.

"If you don't mind, I could teach you how to play. It is the least I could do after you went out of your way to select this spot and give me the seat near the window. The sun kept this spot at a higher temperature than the rest of the air conditioned room. Not very many humans know about the difference in temperature that Vulcans have. Where, might I ask, did you learn of this?"

Jim perked up at Spock's words, having finally sparked some interest in the man. "I heard it in passing at a bar about a year ago. Someone was complaining about how hot Vulcan was when they visited for some Starfleet meeting or other. I just assumed that with Vulcan being so hot then Earth was probably pretty cold to Vulcans. Which lead me to assume that you were some reptilian and you would prefer to sunbathe while brutally creaming me in chess," Jim laughed. Jim could see a smile form in Spock's eyes but not make its way onto his facial features.

"While I am not a reptile, I am grateful for your consideration. If you would like we could start the lessons when you are most available."

"How about now?" Jim smirked. Spock was almost taken aback. "I don't have anything to do for the next few hours, and I could use all the help I can get." Jim paused for a moment then considered Spock, "that is if you are not busy."

"Now would be a suitable time, as we are already here, and I have nothing planned for the next short while."

"Alright. Now could you explain how the whole, three layer thing works?" Jim gestured with his hands to the different layers, his face shifting to a curious gaze as he contemplated the object.

Spock sat forward in his seat and began to explain the fundamentals of three layered chess to the cadet. Jim became enamoured in his explanation and began to quickly pick up on the game. He found himself interjecting when Spock would show him a logical situation and finishing the move for the man about halfway through the first hour of the lesson. Spock seemed impressed as Jim began to move the pieces with skill. Though he still made multiple beginner mistakes. Around the second hour Spock shifted the lesson into game play where he would comment every so often on Jim's moves and give him advice on a better move he could have made. When they were not discussing chess they both found it easier to strike up conversations with the other. They had begun to learn of their favourite studies, foods, and various miscellaneous topics. Jim was most amused by how quickly Spock could retort and return his witty banter. The Vulcan was more than just logic and facts, he had a sense of humor, even if he would not have admitted it. Jim checked the time at around six thirty and he jumped up in surprise. They had been there for about three hours.

"Sorry to leave so suddenly Spock, er, Commander. My shift at the bar starts in about thirty minutes. This was fun though." Jim smiled to the Vulcan and placed the pieces back to their starting points.

Spock stood as well and nodded to Jim, a smile in his eyes. "This was an enjoyable afternoon. Thank you for inviting me. When would be a convenient time for your next lesson?"

Jim beamed, "how about next Saturday? We can meet here around noon?"

"That would be an acceptable time. I will see you next Saturday."

With that the two parted ways, Spock heading to his personal quarters and Jim to his dorm to change before heading to work.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gaila watched Jim as he chatted with customers, his grin making his eyes sparkle more than usual. She scrunched her brows together as she washed the counter, trying to figure out what was the cause of his elation. He seemed on the brink of cloud nine, which either meant trouble or something really great. She bumped his hip with her when he was finished serving one of the guests and raised her eyebrows in a curious stare.

"Alright, what's up? You have helped six unhappy ladies already and it is only the second hour of your shift. What has you so chipper today?" She brushed her ginger locks back and placed a hand on her cocked hip as she waited for his answer. He chuckled lightly and cleaned a few glasses.

"Remember that Vulcan from the other night with Uhura? I ran into him again and I decided that I wanted to befriend him, Which, if you have ever tried to befriend a Vulcan wouldn't seem like a very easy task, but I actually think I am on his good side."

Gaila's facial expression changed from curious, to shocked quickly. "You got Mr. Stoic to let you into his little circle? I have known people that have tried since he got here and all they get is a nod and a hello occasionally. Like, how close are you?"

"Well we spent over three hours in the library today."

"You actually spent it together, or you were in the library at the same time and you just consider it as spending time with him?" Gaila smirked.

Jim rolled his eyes at his Orion companion. "I am not some creepy stalker. He was teaching me how to play chess after he creamed me quite a few times. Granted I had just learned how to play that morning and I think I held my own pretty well."

"You didn't last ten minutes did you?" Gaila gave him a knowing look and he just smiled in answer. "How did you get him to agree to the play chess with you?"

"Well I pestered him the day before and got him to talk to me for a little, then I waited outside on of his classes today and he thought if he played chess with me it would get me to leave him alone. But I charmed him by appealing to his Vulcan nature and he offered to teach me to play Chess. We are actually meeting up on Saturday to continue my lessons." Jim moved on to help a few guests and Gaila watched his, astonished.

"How impossible are you Jim Kirk? You show up at Starfleet, charm all of the ladies, and befriend Spock within days."

Kirk gave her a charming smirk, "I am a man with goals, and I don't believe in no win scenarios."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kirk lay in his bed and stared up at the dark ceiling while he listened to the soft snores of his roommate. He fiddled with the locket around his neck and brought the hologram of the gauge up. It had been bumped up quite a bit from his shift at the bar that evening. It sat just below the second mark. If he got numbers like this every night he would be more than halfway done before the summer even started. He opened up the locket and waited a moment before Other Spock's face appeared.

"Good evening Jim," he greeted. "I see you have been very busy today."

"All of that was just from the past few hours," Jim chuckled lightly. "I wish I could say I have been working at it all day, but I have had a bit of a distraction."

"Does this distraction happen to look like a younger version of myself?" Spock gave a grin.

"I think that same friendship bond from your universe is in this universe. It was amazing, we spoke so easily this afternoon when I invited him to play chess with me. He taught me to play chess too. I don't know why everyone says he is so hard to become friends with." Jim whispered as Bones stirred in his sleep. He didn't want to have to deal with accidentally waking the man up.

Spock chuckled lightly, "When I first was at the academy I was not particular to people being intrusive. But my Jim was quite nosey and did not give up. As I presume you did. Though you were so easy to trust. I was not sure why until years later though. I am sure you will find out eventually why you Spock was easy to open up to you."

"Even if he hadn't had opened up to me today I am sure you know very well I would have gotten to this point eventually, no matter how long it took," Jim said, jubilation lacing his words.

"I understand that quite well," Spock's eyes looked sad. "I will let you call it a night Jim. McCoy is sleeping and I know you do not want to wake him."

"Thanks Spock, see ya."

"Live Long and Prosper, Jim."

Jim closed the locket and peeked over at his roommate who was still sound asleep, He let out a sigh of relief and crawled under his covers. His mind absently played with the locket once again, running over the small, smooth, rounded surface. It brought him a reassuring feeling as his mind began to drift. He could do this. He didn't believe in no win scenarios.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Jim gazed across the bridge as the headed for their planet. Another recon mission. He buzzed with the excitement to go down on another planet. By now everyone had given up on insisting that he stay on this ship and send a few crew members down. Though they probably should have been more persistent about it considering the trouble their captain could get into. What good their persistence would do, no one knew, and no one was resilient enough to find out. Even the ever logical Spock had given into their Captain._

_Spock walked across the bridge and landed at Jim's side. A small smile playing on his lips. Jim had insisted that Spock be on the recon team this planet, while it was not one of his better ideas Spock obliged. He couldn't say he was not excited, he would say he was intrigued. The species on the planet communicated through visualizing sound waves and he found that, unsurprisingly, fascinating. His eyes wandered over to his Captain as he felt the man's gaze fall upon him for longer than a socially passable time. He gave the man a curious look._

_Jim smiled up at his first officer. He held a hand up discreetly with his first two fingers extended. Spock's lips turned up in a small smirk but his eyes read as amused disbelief, though it was not the first time this had happened. Spock lightly pressed his first two fingers to Jim's. Jim's smile widened as he turned back and faced forward. Their not so discreet exchange being easily noticed by nearly everyone on the bridge. They all added a tally to how many time that had happened in the past month and continued their work with a roll of their eyes._


End file.
